


Happy Birthday

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Steampunk Samifer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Inventor Sam Winchester, M/M, Nobleman Lucifer, i'm not very good at writing angst, well slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: This is a sequel to Clockwork Wings. Sam feels his relationship with Lucifer is a little one-sided.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for [bleedingsalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt). Happy Birthday!

Sam stared down at the mechanic bird that was lying half done on his workbench. Under normal circumstances working on it would make him happy, but today the cold and lifeless thing just made him feel even more how lonely he was. Dean was still on his trip, somewhere far away from the city, and Sam didn’t have many friends. He was holed up in his workshop far too much to find any.

Of course there was Lucifer, but it was hard to call what they had anything real. Sometimes the Emperor’s son would call on Sam, pretending he wanted to discuss a new project. Most of the time those ‘discussions’ would end in a night of passion that made Sam feel like he was floating – until he had to return to his workshop again, because of course he was only a common man and Lucifer was nobility and they could never have more than those nights.

That was why today, on his birthday, he was alone, not able to call on the one person in the city that meant something to him. He was sure meant nothing to that person in return.

Lost in thought like that he jumped when there was a knock on the door. Slowly he got up to answer. To his surprise it was a liveried servant holding something wrapped in dark paper out to him. The servant wrinkled his nose, when he saw Sam’s dishevelled working clothes.

“Master Winchester,” he addressed him anyway. “You’re to put this on an accompany me.”

He didn’t have to tell who sent him. There was only one person who could’ve sent a servant to his house. Sam wasn’t in the mood to be the obedient plaything, to let himself be dressed up and dragged away. Not on his birthday. Maybe never again. It couldn’t go on like this. “Tell Lucifer I’m not his lapdog and I don’t jump at his every whim. If he wants something, he can come and ask for it himself.”

The servant’s jaw went slack in disbelief. Before he could pull himself together to say something, Sam closed the door in his face.

He went back to staring at his work without getting anything done.

He didn’t mind being a dirty secret, he told himself, but he minded being taken for granted and ordered around. He’d probably have to leave the city when this was over, but maybe that was for the best, too.

* * *

An hour passed, then there was another knock. Sam didn’t go to answer this time, he just kept staring at the bird. Maybe it was better to give up for today. He wouldn’t get any work done anyway. With a sigh he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom in the attic above the workshop.

It was dark outside by now. Sam undressed by the light of a single candle, when there was a knock on the window. He frowned. Even with a ladder this window would’ve been hard to reach. One would need wings to …

That couldn’t be.

The knock came again. Sam stepped closer to the window and now he could see the faint outline of a human form against the night sky. Well, not completely human. There were huge wings, glinting silver in the light from the streets. He would’ve recognized those wings anywhere. He built them after all.

And he could’ve ignored another servant. But no matter how angry he was, leaving the son of the Emperor sitting outside his window was not an option. He hurried to open it.

The way Lucifer perched on the window sill, wings extended to keep his balance, face dark, made him look more like a demon than an angel. Sam swallowed and involuntarily took a step back.

The angel seemed to take that as an invitation. His wings folded into themselves, until there was no trace of them left, and Lucifer stepped into the room as if it belonged to him. “Sam”, he said. “I’m not sure how I deserve such a rude reply.”

The wise move would probably be to apologize. But if Sam was going to leave the city anyway, he could as well burn all the bridges behind him. “You sent a servant to order me around. On my birthday.”

Lucifer’s face went even darker. “I sent a servant with fine clothes so I could take you to a masquerade ball on your birthday.”

Oh. That was what was in the parcel? Sam wasn’t ready to let go of his anger, though. “Why didn’t you ask me beforehand, if I actually wanted to play your date at a ball? Not everyone likes making polite conversation with stuck up nobility all night, while having to pretend being one of their own.”

Lucifer expression became a bit softer at that. He looked almost sheepish, as if he’d just realized his mistake. “I admit I don’t like it much either, but it’s a thousand times better with you there. And it was supposed to be a surprise. I wasn’t aware you hated that kind of thing so much.”

And it was hard to hold on to his anger looking into blue eyes that held so much honest regret. Sam sank down at the edge of his bed with a sight. “It just drives the point home that I’m not good enough for you. That I’ll never be more than your pet.”

Anger flashed on Lucifer’s face, but this had gone too far for Sam to back down now anyway. So he held his head high and met the angel’s gaze. “I have to wait for you to decide when you want to see me again. And when you call, I have to drop everything and come to you. I’m sorry Lucifer, but I can’t do this any more. I’m done being your lapdog.” Saying it hurt as if every word was a ball of razors he had to force past his throat. He didn’t want to stop seeing Lucifer. Every fibre of his being screamed for him to just let it go and apologize and take whatever the angel was willing to give him. But it couldn’t go on like this. He wanted more or nothing.

Lucifer took a step forward, and Sam though he had finally angered him too much. No one tells the Emperor’s son they don’t want to see him anymore.

Instead, though, Lucifer dropped to his knees in front of Sam, taking his hand and looking up at him with big blue eyes. “If this is the impression you got, then I understand your anger. I want to point out, though, that I just came when you called.”

Sam blinked. Technically, he was right.

“I can’t change the fact that according to the rules of the court, you’re not good enough for me.”

Sam flinched under those words.

“But in my eyes, you’re more than I deserve. I want you and no one else, Sam. If you want to see me, all you have to do is send a message to the palace, and I’ll come as soon as I can. If I call on you at an inconvenient time, just let me know. I don’t expect you to obey my every whim.”

Sam stared at him, transfixed, not sure, if this was really happening.

“You’ll have to be my secret at least as long as my father lives. But I want to see you happy, Sam. I want to give you everything.”

Sam stood, still unable to get a word out. This couldn’t be real. Was he dreaming? But then Lucifer’s wings unfurled as far as it was possible in the small room. Metal feathers rustled and spread, displaying Lucifer’s emotions like an open book. An angel with his wings out wasn’t able to lie, and Lucifer’s wings half curled around Sam as if they wanted to protect him.

“I want you to be mine Sam. I’ll be yours in return.”

Sam could feel tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and dropped down in front of Lucifer. His fingers curled in the other man’s hair, and then their lips met in a messy and desperate kiss.

“Yes,” Sam breathed. He could live with being a secret, if he got everything else.

“Yes.”


End file.
